


Benediction

by thecouchsofa



Series: The secrets that we keep [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Established Scorpius/Albus, Exhibitionism, M/M, Somnophilia, Voyeurism, copious amounts of fingering, established Teddy/James, some dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecouchsofa/pseuds/thecouchsofa
Summary: “Seems a shame to waste the opportunity when they’re just there,” Teddy said, glancing over his shoulder at the other bed.“What did you have in mind?” Scorpius asked.Scorpius supposed he should have expected something like this would occur, given the circumstances.Teddy smirked and slid off the bed, waiting for Scorpius to follow.





	Benediction

Scorpius was pretty sure he was going to die of blue balls. At first, the offer of going with the Potter’s on holiday to Italy seemed like a fantastic idea. He pictured walking through the winding streets with Al, taking in the culture. He’d buy them both gelato and lick the sweet taste off Al’s lips under the warm sun. If he was lucky, he’d even get a bit of a tan out of it. That was, if he and Al left their hotel room long enough to actually see any of the things Italy had to offer. Scorpius’ assumptions of the holiday and the reality that greeted him had been so very different.

Instead of lazily fucking Al morning, noon and night on soft sheets, taking breaks only to feed each other grapes and drink from large bottles of sparkling water, Scorpius had to contend with the massive list of things the Potter’s wanted to do whilst on holiday. The biggest roadblock to Scorpius’ week of sun, sex, and good food was the bloody hotel arrangements.

Apparently, the Potter’s had a different idea about what constituted an appropriately sized hotel room for eight people than Scorpius’ family did. When the Malfoy’s happened to holiday in a place where they didn’t own property, they would usually rent some kind of multi-room apartment. At the very least, Scorpius, his father, and any guests that came along, all had their own rooms. That was the bare minimum for Malfoy vacations. The Potter’s, however, apparently didn’t see the merit in hiring out the penthouse suite.

That was how Scorpius came to be sleeping on the awfully drab couch in the living room area of the hotel room in Rome, Al on some kind of makeshift bed on wheels a few feet away. They hadn’t been allowed to conjure more beds because the hotel was Muggle, and the maids apparently didn’t pay a lick of attention to the ‘do not disturb’ sign Mr. Potter had put on the door.

But it wasn’t just the lack of a bed in which he could fuck his boyfriend that was the issue – oh no. It was the _complete_ lack of privacy. So far, Teddy and James had been caught attempting to sneak into the shower together three times, with increasingly embarrassing results, and James had been caught in the kitchen with his hand down Teddy’s jeans by their sister’s best friend. Scorpius had been attempting to be far more discrete, but had still almost been caught attempting to suck Al off in their previous hotel room, when they’d slept on some kind of pull-out bed. _That_ had been a supremely awkward conversation with Al’s mother when she’d gotten up to use the bathroom.

Scorpius hadn’t had an Al-assisted orgasm in almost two weeks, which was the longest he’d gone without one since they started dating. It was genuine torture. To make matters worse, Al seemed to find the whole situation absolutely hilarious, wearing the tightest pants imaginable whenever they went out for dinner. Scorpius was pretty sure he’d been able to see the outline of Al’s soft cock through them the day before. Al was slowly but surely driving him up the fucking wall, and Scorpius wasn’t sure how much more of it he could handle.

The benefit of James and Teddy being so bloody obvious in their distaste of the situation – and just general lack of modesty – was that, in comparison, it made Scorpius look like a bloody saint to Al’s parents, which was a pleasant bonus. So far, Lily and her friend Tina had made up several new words to describe James and Teddy’s gradual descent into sex starved madness. The whole situation was utterly ridiculous. Scorpius was even starting to buy into James’ elaborate conspiracy theory that his and Al’s parents were giving them zero privacy solely to torture them for their own amusement.

Scorpius grunted and rolled over on the couch, facing out into the dim room. He could see the faded shape of Al on the wheel-bed, and contemplated climbing on it with him. It looked to be nearly morning, so it was unlikely anyone would get up to use the bathroom. Scorpius slid off the couch, padding over to Al’s sleeping form. Just as he leaned down, he head the soft thud of a door closing. Mrs. Potter walked down the short hall to the kitchen, a _Lumos_ lighting her way. Scorpius heard the sound of the Muggle coffee maker start up, and she poked her head through the door to the living room.

“Scorpius, you’re up.”

“I’m up,” Scorpius said, attempting to sound cheerful. “I was just, uh, about to wake up Al.”

“Oh good. Would you like some coffee?”

“That would be brill,” Scorpius replied. When she left to return to the kitchen, he threw himself on top of Al with a groan

“If this is your idea of seduction, it’s not a very good one,” Al mumbled sleepily. Scorpius groaned again.

*

Scorpius was about ready to pull out his own coin purse and pay for an upgraded hotel room for the whole damn family, just so he could get Al alone. He knew the Potter’s could bloody afford to do it themselves, but they found it ‘wholesome’ to travel as they did, according to Al. Scorpius wasn’t sure what was so wholesome about Teddy and James being banished from walking next to each other in public due to wandering hands, but alas.

Scorpius had nearly cried in relief when they’d apparated to the small hotel in the Italian countryside that afternoon, because when Mr. Potter came back out, he was holding two room keys.

“Sorry guys, but we’re going to have to split up on this one. It’s only for the night, though,” he’d said. Scorpius noted that only he and his wife looked even remotely disappointed at that bit of information. “For the rooms, we figured –“

“I’ll take that one,” James said, rushing forward and ripping one of the keys out of his father’s hand. “Al, Scorpius, you’re with us.”

Scorpius could have kissed him right then and there. The rooms were obviously going to be small, but there would at least be a door he and Al could put between themselves, James, and Teddy. A bathroom and a bedroom were all that was needed, and James and Teddy were practically salivating at the prospect of getting their hands on each other, so there was no way they’d interrupt him and Al solely to be pricks. It was perfect.

“Actually, I was going to suggest –“ Mr. Potter started.

“Bags _now_ ,” James cried, running toward the front door. Al seemed to be in agreement with his brother, because he practically sprinted after him, bag bumping against his leg.

“Well, I suppose that’s decided,” Mr. Potter said. “Are you boys alright with that?”

“Merlin, yes,” Scorpius muttered, before he could stop himself. Teddy snorted and shot him a look.

“We’ll see you all in a half hour for some sightseeing,” Mrs. Potter smiled. “There’s a surprising amount to see in the countryside.”

Fuck the countryside. All Scorpius wanted to see at that point was Al’s cock, but he smiled politely.

Somehow the two male Potter children had turned the room into an absolute sty in the space of a few minutes. One of them had emptied out their bag on one of the beds, and the other bed had been completely stripped of bedding. James and Al had cast every silencing, disillusionment, and Muggle repelling spell in their respective repertoires, and it was like walking into a containment bubble when Scorpius followed Teddy through the door.

“Christ,” Teddy muttered. “What the fuck have you done in here?”

“James is apparently making the most of being out of mum and dad’s sight,” Al called from the bathroom.

“Too bloody right,” James’ voice sounded from the same spot. “Teddy, get your kit off and get in here.”

“Bloody hell,” Teddy muttered, but pulled off his shirt.

Scorpius’ eyebrows went sky-high as he watched. Al came out of the bathroom grumbling about his brother, and winked at Scorpius.

“Alright, we’ve got a good fifteen minutes of uninterrupted time,” James yelled. “We’re making this count. Teddy, if you don’t get in here I’m coming to you, and the bathrooms going to waste.”

“Steady on,” Teddy cried.

“I _will_ take my cock out in front of my brother, don’t think I won’t.”

“Blimey, they’re even worse than I thought,” Al muttered, coming up next to Scorpius. “You’ll regret it, Jamie. You know mine’s bigger.”

“You couldn’t wait more than five minutes to talk about cocks?”

Scorpius swore and leapt to the side, nearly punching stupid fucking Tina in the face. Lily was standing next to her friend, arms crossed over her chest.

“Get out,” Al said.

“Are you honestly telling me that neither of you two mongs closed the fucking door?” James cried, sticking his head out of the bathroom.

“Please leave,” Al said to Lily, gesturing towards the hallway.

“Mum and dad are using our bathroom, so we figured since none of you care about your appearances that we could use yours. Unless you’re wanting it, Scorpius?”

“ _I’m_ bloody wanting it,” James shrieked. “Get the fuck out.”

“Washing my hair is more important than you sucking our god brother’s cock,” Lily replied. “I’m coming in, I don’t care if you’ve got pants on or not.”

James swore, and his head disappeared from the bathroom doorway.

“Suppose I’ll put a shirt on then, shall I?” Teddy muttered to himself, setting his bags on the floor.

The day didn’t progress much better. Al’s parents were apparently on a mission to tire them all out, and it was fucking working. It was working so well that James had developed another conspiracy theory about it.

“They don’t want us to go out and make a nuisance of ourselves later on tonight, so they’re walking us to death. That, or they’re making us too sore to have sex.” He nodded seriously.

“You may be right,” Scorpius said, wiping sweat from his brow. “I’m about ready to collapse, to be honest.”

Scorpius wanted desperately to cast a cooling charm, but he didn’t have his wand. As part of the Authentic Muggle Holiday Experience, there were strictly No Wands Allowed whilst they were outside of the hotel. It was bloody insanity.

The insanity only increased when they got back to the hotel after dinner, and Mrs. Potter informed them that the bed arrangements would strictly be an Albus/James and Scorpius/Teddy situation. Apparently, Lily and Tina would be coming to their room early the next morning because Mr. and Mrs. Potter would be attending a wedding; an all-day affair, much to Mr. Potter’s apparent dismay. Mrs. Potter had given Lily permission to hex them all if she came across any of them in a compromising position, and Lily looked disturbing prepared to wield her powers for evil.

“Mum’s mental, obviously,” James said as they walked back to their room. “They’re insane if they think we’re sticking to their bloody bed arrangements.”

And James’ act of rebellion seemed like a fantastic idea at the time, only for them to all agree to ‘rest their eyes’ in their assigned beds before splitting off for the main event. The main event never came, because they were all dead tired from the day’s ridiculous list of activities.

Before he fell asleep, Scorpius gave a brief nod of acknowledgement to the Potter parents’ successful plan to tire them out so much they’d be unable to stay up half the night fucking each other. He would have admired the success of it, if he hadn’t been so simultaneously horny, tired, and fucking desperate.

When Scorpius woke up it was still dark, but thankfully it obviously wasn’t late enough for Lily to have burst into their room yet. Scorpius snuggled against the warm body in front of him, wrapping an arm around their waist. He sighed softly as his hips pressed forward, his hard cock nudging against a firm arse. That stopped Scorpius short, because Al’s arse wasn’t nearly that muscular.

“Oh, god,” Scorpius muttered, when Teddy snorted. “Fuck, sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Teddy said, rolling over to face Scorpius. “It was bound to happen.”

“Mm,” Scorpius agreed, trying hard not to press his palm to his cock. He was _not_ dealing with yet another case of fucking blue balls.

The blankets had been kicked off at some point in the night, and through the darkness Scorpius could just make out the bulge in Teddy’s sleep pants.

“Want to go first?” Scorpius asked, gesturing from Teddy’s hard cock to the bathroom door. “I don’t think I’m fully awake yet.”

“Seems a shame to waste the opportunity when they’re just there,” Teddy said, glancing over his shoulder at the other bed.

“What did you have in mind?” Scorpius asked, fully awake now. He and Teddy both sat up, cocks tenting their pants.

“Is Al still a ridiculously heavy sleeper?” Teddy asked, a filthy smile on his face.

“Yeah,” Scorpius replied, the word coming out embarrassingly breathy. “Didn’t even wake up until my cock was in him once.”

“Fuck yes,” Teddy groaned, palming his prick.

Scorpius supposed he should have expected something like this would occur, given the circumstances. He jerked his head towards the other bed, one eyebrow raised. Teddy smirked and slid off the bed, waiting for Scorpius to follow.

As Scorpius’ eyes adjusted to the dark, he could make out Al and James’ shirtless bodies sprawled across the bed. It figured that they’d both be ridiculously non-compact sleepers. James was lying on his back with his legs spread, one arm across his middle, the other behind his head. Al had fallen asleep on his stomach, arms underneath his head like a pillow. He and James were both turned away from each other as they slept.

Scorpius reached a hand out to tug at the sheet that was over them. Teddy walked to the other side of the bed and lifted the sheet with him, material barely dragging over James and Al’s stilled bodies as they slept.

Teddy’s intake of breath was loud in the silent room, and he palmed his cock when Scorpius glanced at him. Scorpius swallowed heavily and reached for his wand in the bag by his feet. He easily Vanished Al’s sleep pants, practically an expert at doing it at that point.

“Mind doing Jamie’s as well?” Teddy asked, voice low so as not to wake the Potter’s.

Scorpius nodded and cast the spell, holding his breath. He half expected James to wake up at the touch of unfamiliar magic but he stayed asleep, his breath making soft little whooshing noises as it ghosted past his lips.

As he gently knelt behind Al on the bed, Scorpius spared a fleeting thought to how he should probably be slightly more concerned with what was happening than he was. After all, he was about to fuck his boyfriend a foot away from said boyfriend’s brother being fucked by their mutual god brother. It was all a little messy, but Scorpius found that he didn’t fucking care. Perhaps that was his blue balls talking.

Scorpius took in the sight of Al’s naked body in front of him, his position naturally pushing his arse slightly into the air. Scorpius ghosted his fingers lightly over the curve of Al’s arse, feeling the zing of his magic in his fingertips.

James made a soft huff in his sleep, and Scorpius glanced over to see Teddy’s lips wrapping around James’ cock, sucking it to hardness. Scorpius swore under his breath and turned his attention back to Al, parting his arse cheeks. He was thankful Al had decided to sleep on his stomach; it would make it plenty easier in the long run.

Al shivered slightly when Scorpius leaned in, his breath brushing over his boyfriend’s hole. He was afraid Al would wake up when he ran his tongue over the muscle, but Al stayed blissfully asleep. Scorpius started licking harder, lapping wetly over Al’s hole and drawing circles over and across it with his tongue, dipping the tip inside. He reached down to palm his cock through his pants, moaning into Al’s arse as he squeezed the head.

Scorpius pulled back and reached for his wand, casting a lubrication charm on his fingers. He met Teddy’s eyes as he did so, and casted a second time, conjured lubrication landing in Teddy’s outstretched palm. Scorpius watched Teddy blow James as he liberally coated his fingers in the lubricant. He thought back to Al’s joking remark about being more endowed than James, and decided they looked pretty similar in size, both quite large. Despite that, Teddy was continuously taking James’ cock down to the root, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked gently. Scorpius watched as Teddy pushed one of James’ legs to the side and slipped his hand between James’ legs. He could tell when Teddy finally pushed the first finger into him, because James let out a soft sigh, still asleep. Teddy glanced over at Scorpius and winked, eyes lingering on where Scorpius’ wet fingers rested against the outside of Al’s thigh.

Al must have started attributing Scorpius’ touches to some kind of dream he was having, because he started making loud breathy noises when Scorpius leaned back down to lap over his hole. Scorpius would have been content to rim Al all night, but Teddy was getting ahead of him. Scorpius rubbed his thumb over Al’s wet hole, pulling it open gently. He licked over it once more, savouring Al’s natural taste before it would be tainted by the lubrication, before pushing one finger in. Al took it easily, possibly even more so than he would have if he’d been awake. The largest difference between awake Al and asleep Al was that the current version wasn’t immediately telling him to hurry up, to skip the single finger and press in two. Scorpius was usually reluctant to do that, despite Al’s pleas. Now, with Al asleep, he could take his time.

Al’s breathy sounds turned to moans when Scorpius started to twist his finger as he pushed it in and out, curling it to brush over Al’s prostate. Al’s arse was opening up so well for him, the muscles dragging his finger in as if they wanted to keep part of Scorpius inside of Al’s body. Scorpius slid in a second finger easily, pressing until he reached the second knuckle. If Al was awake, that would be the moment he started moaning like a two Knut whore, and asleep Al seemed to be trying to give himself a run for his money. Al started to rock his hips back onto Scorpius’ fingers, sleepily moaning into his forearm. Scorpius briefly wondered if he was awake and only pretending to still be asleep for Scorpius’ benefit, but that definitely wasn’t the case. Al couldn’t ever keep his mouth shut during sex, and he certainly wouldn’t be able to change that now. Scorpius swallowed hard and dropped the hand that had been pulling Al’s arse open to palm his cock. It was painfully hard, leaking a visible wet patch onto the front of his grey sleep pants.

“Fuck,” Teddy muttered. Scorpius looked over and met his eyes. Teddy couldn’t seem to decide between staring down at James, looking at Scorpius, or taking in Al’s rocking hips and low moans. Scorpius bit his lip and picked up his wand, slowing down the movement of his fingers in Al’s arse. He gestured towards Teddy’s pants, and Teddy nodded. Scorpius Vanished both his and Teddy’s sleep pants, leaving them both naked. Scorpius groaned when he looked at Teddy’s cock, which was decidedly not proportional to the rest of him. Scorpius was left with a new admiration for James’ abilities in the bedroom, because Teddy was far bigger than Scorpius would have expected.

Teddy winked at him when he caught Scorpius staring at his cock, and Scorpius had to curl his fingers around his wand to avoid reaching out to touch Teddy. Teddy chuckled lightly and glanced back down at James. James’ sleep noises had slowly faded until they were almost non-existent, and he was starting to shift slightly, muscles bunching and breaths lightening.

Teddy put his finger to his lips, gesturing for Scorpius to be quiet. Scorpius slowed the movements of his fingers even more, eliminating the soft squelching sound that had previously been audible as he fingered Al’s arse. Teddy gently pulled his fingers back until only the tips were inside James, and leaned forward until his lips were hovering just above James’ hard cock. He glanced over at Scorpius, shooting him a filthy smirk, before simultaneously sucking James down to the root and shoving his fingers inside him hard. James’ eyes shot open and he gasped loudly, sitting up slightly to stare down at Teddy. Teddy’s mouth didn’t leave his cock, and he started fingering James in earnest.

“Fuck,” James moaned quietly, his head falling back onto his pillow. “Merlin, Ted.”

Teddy hollowed his cheeks around James’ cock, briefly glancing over at Scorpius. The sight of Teddy’s cheeks hollowed around James’ prick, combined with the moans that James was attempting to stifle, made Scorpius’ cock twitch violently. He wanted to reach down and grab it, but he didn’t want to attract attention. Teddy was obviously having fun making James think there was nothing untoward happening on the other side of the bed, and Scorpius wasn’t about to ruin his game.

“Ted,” James gasped, hand shooting down to grab Teddy’s wrist, slowing the movements of Teddy’s fingers. “Bathroom. God, please.”

Teddy let James’ cock slip out of his mouth, replacing it with his free hand.

“Why?” Teddy asked, jerking James’ cock.

“Oh, I don’t know, to play Gobstones,” James moaned. “Fuck, come on.”

“I’m quite alright here,” Teddy replied, mouth moving back down onto James’ cock.

Scorpius watched as James released his hold on Teddy’s wrist, allowing Teddy’s fingers to push into him again.

“We’ll wake Al and Scorpius,” James said, but his tone was far less demanding than it had been a moment before.

Scorpius snorted, not able to help himself. James shot up to a sitting position, hand knocking into Teddy’s shoulder. James’ wide eyes met Scorpius’ in the dark room, his mouth hanging open in surprise. Teddy was able to stay in position despite James’ reaction, and Scorpius watched as James broke his gaze, eyes fluttering shut. Teddy’s fingers must have hit his prostate, because James let out a loud moan. He slapped his hands over his mouth, staring at Scorpius for a moment before glancing at Al.

Scorpius started fucking Al with his fingers again, figuring Teddy was probably satisfied with his ability to keep still for as long as he did. He slipped a third finger into Al’s loose arse, curling them to press firmly against his prostate. Al moaned into the pillow, hips resuming their rocking as they’d done before Teddy told Scorpius to slow down.

James let out a strangled gasp and gripped the base of his cock, eyes wide as he stared at the way Al’s hips pushed back towards Scorpius’ fingers, even in sleep.

“Lay back down, love,” Teddy whispered. He moved up James’ body to kiss him deeply, pressing him back with his body weight. James obeyed, lying back down with his pillow propped up so he could watch Scorpius finger Al.

Scorpius wasn’t sure if James’ apparent fascination was to do with being attracted to him, or whether it was something to do with Al himself. He looked over at Teddy to see him glancing between Scorpius’ fingers and James’ dazed expression. When Teddy met his gaze, Scorpius raised an eyebrow, jerking his head between James and Al. Teddy mouthed something that looked like ‘later’, and Scorpius nodded. There’d be plenty of time for them to explore _that_ apparent connection.

Scorpius twisted his fingers inside Al and leaned forward to lick around where they disappeared inside Al. He didn’t much enjoy the taste of the lubrication, but he loved the way he could feel the push and pull of Al’s muscles against his tongue as he fingered him.

James let out a high keening sound – whether it was due to something Teddy had done, or the current location of Scorpius’ face, he wasn’t sure.

“Wake him up,” Teddy whispered, voice low. Teddy’s face was far closer to Scorpius’ than it had been before, only a few inches between them as Teddy’s eyes drifted over Al from Scorpius’ point of view. “Wake him up, Scorpius.”

“Fuck,” James muttered, his low breaths even louder than Teddy’s words.

“You should see him from this angle, Jamie,” Teddy said, breath ghosting over Scorpius’ bare shoulder. “It’s fucking beautiful.”

“ _God_ ,” James cried. Scorpius could see his fingers digging into the mattress, the blanket long since tossed over the side of the bed.

Scorpius whimpered, moving his fingers faster inside Al as he leaned down to bite Al’s arse cheek, sucking over the bruise that would likely form. Scorpius could feel the moment Al woke up, the muscles of his arse tightening around Scorpius’ fingers like a vice, before loosening.

“Scorp?” Al moaned, pushing back against his fingers. “Merlin, so good.”

Scorpius pressed a soft kiss to the bite area in apology, pressing another where his fingers disappeared inside Al.

“Fuck yes,” Al groaned. He hitched his hips up and started to push back against Scorpius’ fingers in earnest. He could come like that, Scorpius had seen it before. But that wasn’t how Al was going to come tonight.

“Godric,” Teddy muttered, eyes fixed on Al.

Al’s head whirled around, his upper body twisting sharply as he turned to face the noise. Al whimpered needily when he took in the scene, Teddy and James both watching him as Teddy drove his fingers into James’ arse, James’ legs spread open wide.

“Turn over, Al,” Teddy groaned, rubbing his cock against the back of James’ thigh. Both Teddy and Al glanced to Scorpius for confirmation, and Scorpius nodded. Al let out what sounded like a swear, and rolled over onto his back. The change in position put him even closer to James than he had been before, their shoulders and arms brushing against each other.

Scorpius watched as Al and James locked eyes, Al’s sliding shut briefly when Scorpius rubbed his fingers over his prostate. Both brothers blushed and broke the stare, gazes shifting between Scorpius and Teddy. Scorpius felt Teddy’s breath on his shoulder again, and saw James and Al both nod in Teddy’s direction. Scorpius turned his head and was met with Teddy’s mouth on his, tongue licking over his lips. Scorpius moaned and opened his mouth, sucking wetly on Teddy’s tongue. As they kissed, Al’s arse muscles started to clench rhythmically around Scorpius’ fingers, like he was about to come. Scorpius broke the kiss with Teddy to glance at Al, stilling his fingers.

“God, please,” Al gasped to Scorpius, opening his legs wide. The movement pushed one of his legs against James’, and he pulled it back, blushing.

“Yeah?” Scorpius said, glancing at Teddy.

“Yeah,” Teddy said, pulling his fingers out of James.

“Oh, Merlin,” James muttered, biting down on his lip. “Fuck, we’re really doing this.”

Scorpius reached for his wand, casting another lubrication charm on both his palm and Teddy’s. He smirked over at James who was swearing like a dragon tamer, one hand firmly clasped around the base of his cock.

Al watched as Scorpius slicked up his cock, a flush colouring his cheeks and chest. His hand hadn’t touched his cock once, but it was dark and leaking regardless. Scorpius leaned over Al, pressing one of Al’s legs back against his chest. Al shifted his hips up and let one leg dangle over the side of the bed, opening himself right up to Scorpius. Scorpius could see the slight gape of Al’s arse hole as Al tilted his hips up. He rubbed the tip of his cock against Al’s hole, only pressing it in when Al started whimpering needily.

Scorpius’ eyes rolled back as he pushed into Al, the muscles clutching his cock as he thrust deep into his boyfriend. He could hear James making similar noises to Al, all breathy moans and hitched breaths. Scorpius’ eyes shot open, not wanting to block even a second of what would no doubt become the starring role in his wank fantasies for the next decade.

“Merlin, Scorp, yes,” Al groaned, back arching. He was probably ridiculously sensitive, given how long Scorpius had been fingering him.

“Fuck,” Teddy groaned. He pushed James’ legs further apart, pressing one against Al’s body. James hooked his hand under it and pulled it up, mirroring Al’s position.

Scorpius shifted his hips back to start thrusting, and Al’s leg fell slightly forward. Al didn’t even look like he’d noticed, too wrapped up in the feeling of Scorpius’ cock in his arse.

“James,” Scorpius said. His voice came out far more husky than intended, and it made Al’s muscles clench around his cock. “Hold Al’s leg up for him.”

“Fuck, do it,” Teddy groaned, hitching one of James’ legs over his forearm.

Al and James glanced at each other, faces only inches apart. James swallowed and reached for Al’s leg, fingers tightening around his brother’s calf as he helped to hold him open.

Scorpius couldn’t hold out any longer. The sight of Al and James both spread open in front of him, Teddy’s panting breaths loud in the air, sent him over the edge. He started thrusting hard into Al, not bothering to start off slow. Al didn’t need the time, and he certainly didn’t want it, evidenced by the loud moans that slipped from his throat as soon as Scorpius started thrusting.

“Fuck, Scorp, _yes_ ,” Al cried, back arching.

Scorpius damn near bit through his lip, balls already tightening. Merlin, he couldn’t come yet. He wanted it to last as long as possible, but he wasn’t sure how far he was going to be able to get. Al and James loose and wanton in front of him was without a doubt the most pornographic thing he’d ever seen in his life. James’ cheeks were flushed and his hair was flopping over his forehead, damp with sweat. His fingers were still curled around Al’s calf, holding him open for Scorpius’ cock. With every thrust of Scorpius and Teddy’s hips, Al and James’ shoulders rubbed together, their hands and arms brushing every few thrusts as they reached up to grip their respective partners.

Al pulled Scorpius down for a kiss, nipping lightly on his lip. He smirked at Scorpius when he let him pull back, so Scorpius thrust in hard to replace the smirk with an open-mouthed groan.

“Kiss him,” James was saying to Teddy, one hand curled around his cock. “Fuck, Ted, please.”

Teddy’s hand came down on Scorpius’ jaw and he yanked his face towards him, licking into his mouth.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Al cried, hands clutching at the mattress. Scorpius sped up the rhythm of his thrusts, fucking into Al hard to make him come. He only pulled back from Teddy once he felt Al start to clench around him, arse impossibly tight around his cock. Al was staring at Scorpius and Teddy, teeth white against his swollen bottom lip.

“Come on,” Scorpius said, leaning down to whisper in Al’s ear, keeping his voice just loud enough for Teddy and James to hear. “Come on. You’re so close, I can feel it.”

“You going to come on his cock?” Teddy groaned. “Come on, Al, do it.”

Al’s eyes were unfocused as he glanced between them all, gaze stopping on James. Scorpius might have missed the small nod James gave Al if he hadn’t been looking. Al’s eyes slammed shut and he started to come, back arching off the mattress as he spurted come over his stomach. Scorpius’ eyes rolled back at the feeling and he couldn’t stop himself from tumbling over the edge. His hips stuttered as he drove into Al’s clenching arse, fucking his come into Al with every push of his hips.

He heard James let out a high keen, and Scorpius opened his eyes to see James’ hand stripping his cock, his come landing on his stomach and chest in bursts. Al was watching too, breathing heavily as he came down from his orgasm, his arse still making little spasms around Scorpius’ cock.

Teddy moaned loudly as he came, falling forward as he fucked his orgasm into James. Scorpius’ eyes had adjusted enough to the light to watch as Teddy’s stomach muscles contracted, hips slowing as he came. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the centre of James’ chest and fell against his boyfriend, keeping his weight off of him with a braced forearm.

Scorpius wasn’t sure they’d ever get the scent of sex out of the room. Hopefully Lily wouldn’t have any idea what it was when she turned up to grace them with her presence at whatever awful hour she was planning.

Scorpius shuffled back, letting his cock slip out of Al. Al made a small displeased noise, and his arse clenched around the open air. Scorpius slipped two of his fingers back into Al, just pressing them in rather than fucking him with them. Al gave a content smile and tipped his head up, signalling that he wanted Scorpius to kiss him. Scorpius did, gently rocking his fingers into Al. After a moment he pulled them out and reached for his wand, casting a cleaning charm on all four of them as well as the bed, for good measure.

James made a small sound and shifted onto his side, Teddy rolling off of him to lay behind him, pressed against his back. Al yanked Scorpius down by the wrist, making him land in the miniscule space between Al and James. James smiled at Scorpius sleepily, before letting his eyes slip closed.

“Of bloody course all three of you would be the type to fall asleep straight after sex,” Scorpius said, tossing his wand onto the now unoccupied bed.

“Ssh,” Al said, pulling Scorpius’ head down to lay on his chest.

“Someone should move into the other bed,” Scorpius said, but his eyes had already slipped closed. James’ arm came around his waist and he spooned against Scorpius’ side, his face tucked into Scorpius’ shoulder. The fingers on Teddy’s hand that was locked around James’ waist ran softly down Scorpius’ back, caressing his hip. Scorpius made a soft sound of contentment as Al pressed a kiss to his forehead, yawning into Scorpius’ sweat mussed hair.

And Scorpius found that suddenly he really didn’t give a fuck about what it looked like in the morning.


End file.
